


The Circle

by Erisol616



Series: The Circle, The Ring, and The Tombstone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, F/M, Face Slapping, Humanstuck, M/M, Rating: M, some self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisol616/pseuds/Erisol616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new neighbor. A new way of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkened Skies

Eridan stomped across the damp street, muttering under his breath and twisting his blue and purple streaked scarf in one hand as he carried several grocery bags in the other. He speed-walked up the side walk to his townhouse, trying to keep the rain off of his newly dyed hair. He jumped as the loudmouth from two doors down slammed his door, shouting at the man behind him. Eridan muttered a profanity as his keys dropped, and a large drop of water landed on his nose. 

He placed his grocery bags on the small table next to his door, and crouched to pick up his keys.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP JAKE!!" The loudmouth said, throwing a stick at his roommate, Jake. "SOLLUX IS MOVING IN NEXT DOOR AND YOU DON"T FUCKING CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Karkat. Be reasonable. Of course I care." Jake responded, catching the stick easily. He didn't seem put off by his roommate's behavior at all. "He's mine friend too you know."

Karkat fumed for several minutes before letting Jake walk up and wrap his arms around him. Eridan stood and unlocked his door. Picking up the grocery bags he went to the kitchen, leaving the door open. He placed his food in the cupboards and the milk in the fridge. Preheating the oven he took a box of frozen chicken and breaded a few pieces. He hummed to himself, and took his keys from the counter, putting them on their hook by the door.

The man named Karkat walked by, holding an umbrella. He stopped and turned.

"DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE YOUR DOOR OPEN?" he asked loudly.

"Wh-why do you care? Its not like you liv-ve here." Eridan responded, glaring at him. Karkat just stared at him, a disgusted look on his face.

"WHATEVER, I WAS JUST TRYING TO ASK A QUESTION." Karkat said, storming towards the parking lot. 

Eridan shook his head, turning around and going back into the kitchen. He put the chicken into the oven and went to the door, peering into the parking lot. Karkat was waiting with Jake, watching as a moving van pulled in. Karkat looked back at the apartments and sighed. 

"GAMZEE!" He yelled, louder than usual. The door across from Eridan's apartment opened, and a tall, lanky heavily tattooed man stepped from the apartment, a smaller man poked his head around the corner.

"Whats happening my motherfucking bestfriend?" the taller man, Gamzee, asked. 

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US MOVE SOLLUX'S STUFF!" Karkat yelled. Gamzee smiled, and started towards the moving van, the smaller man pulled his head back in, closing the door.

Eridan shivered, something about the Gamzee guy creeped him out. The passenger side door of the moving van opened and a young man stepped out, he was wearing yellow and black, with red and blue sun glasses. He was lanky, and seemed sad. Eridan stiffened as the man looked his way, he guessed that this was the Sollux person who Karkat said was moving in. 

Gamzee opened the back of the van and picked up a huge box, Karkat, leaving his umbrella on a car, picked up a box with Jake's help. 

"Sollux, will you go unlock and open the door please." Jake asked, smiling. Sollux nodded, and followed behind them as they headed towards the apartments. As they passed Eridan, Sollux stopped and stared. Eridan stared back, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"SOLLUX! YOU ASSHOLE! GET OVER HERE AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!" Karkat screamed, Eridan flinched, and Sollux jumped, his head swiveling to look at him. He shook his head and hurried towards the others, mumbling something under his breathe as he opened his door. Eridan turned and shut the door, the timer on his oven going off and causing him to jump. 

He rushed to the kitchen and turned off the oven, grabbing the pan and placing it on the counter, burning his fingers as he did so. He cursed loudly and threw a cup against the living room wall. He sighed, and put his chicken on a plate, grabbing cleaning supplies. After he had cleaned up the cup he sat down and ate. The chicken was delicious, but he was suddenly not in the mood for a solitary meal. 

After he was done he washed his dish, sighing into the counter. He turned off the kitchen light and started walking towards his hallway. He was just about to walk up his stairs when there was a knock on the door.


	2. An Answered Door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock  
> A party  
> A desire unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, quick summary of last chapter.  
> Eridan got some groceries and over heard Karkat talking to Jake about Sollux moving in next door. Karkat asked Eridan a question about his door, Eridan was an ass about it. Eridan learned the name of one of the two men living across from him, Gamzee. Eridan saw Sollux for the first time, and Sollux saw Eridan. Eridan doesn't want solitary meals anymore. He also had a minor anger problem and broke a cup after making eye contact with Sollux.

Eridan stopped walking when he heard the knock. His foot driftedly slowly to the ground as he turned, looking at the door with wide eyes. No one knew him here, except for that loud-mouthed Karkat. He really hoped he'd be able to get away from **them**. Maybe **they** weren't at the door, it could be Karkat or maybe Jake, maybe even that creepy ass Gamzee character. Oh how he hoped it was one of his neighbors, concerned with the noise from when he threw that cup. He took a big, deep breathe and made his way to the door, shaking like a leaf caught in a dust devil. Looking through the peephole, Eridan let out a long sigh, it was Gamzee, and some other dude, who was hanging back with an umbrella. Eridan undid the latches, yes latches, seven of them, and opened the door a sliver.

"Wh-what do you w-want?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly. Gamzee smiled, his hair soaked and dripping.

"Hey, best motrherfucking neighbor. A rad fucking party is about to go down quite awesomely over at our new awesome neighbor Sollux's fucking abode man, I was sent to ask you to join in the fucking miracles man." He said, his smile growing by the syllable. Eridan was instantly put on guard, this overly tall, tattoed man was creeping him out, sending shivers down his back.

"Wh-what if I don't w-want to go?" Eridan asked, not meaning it but curious. He loved parties, ever since eighth grade he had been at every party, every weekend.

"Karkat didn't say man, but it's gonna be a fucking miraclous party, man I'm sure you'd like it." Gamzee said, looking Eridan in the eyes. Eridan looked down, shifting his glasses. He didn't like his eyes, they were light Fuchsia, but Gamzee's, they were deep blue, almost dark purple. 

"I'll come. just hold on wh-while I grab my scarf." Eridan said, rushing to where he had put his scarf and wrapping it around his neck. Gamzee smiled as Eridan walked through the door, closing it behind him and locking it. The other dude stepped forward and smiled at him, handing Gamzee the umbrella.

"This is my fucking best friend man. And the best room-mate ever," Gamzee said, pointing at the other dude. "His name's Tavros." Tavros blushed and mummered something, but Eridan didn't make a friendly move towards him. He was younger looking than Gamzee, though he could tell he was almost the same age. 

Gamzee led him to the door in between Eridan's apartment and Karkat's, smiling the whole way and moving to a beat only he heard. Eridan stopped as Gamzee opened the door and stepped in to the apartment behind him. Tavros put the umbrella in to a vase besides the door, and followed Gamzee to the couch. Karkat sat at one end, wrapped in jake's arms. Eridan sighed, feeling lonely as he tried to find a place to sit. 

What he found was a small stool backed into a corner. He sat down right there, watching as Karkat sighed and Gamzee and Tavros made googly eyes at each other. Karkat suddenly looked at him and got up.

"HEY, YOU CAME." He said. Eridan could almost see the capslock that was permenately pressed in Karkat's brain. "WELL, I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME, BUT I'M KARKAT." Karkat said, holding out a hand. Eridan shook it begrudgingly. 

"Eridan Ampora." Eridan said, looking around the room. Karkat's eyes were a deep color that looked suspiciously redish. Eridan tried to smile, but it came out as a sneer. "So, wh-where's the man of the hour?" He asked, letting Karkat to pull him to one of the chairs. He wondered how they had set up the apartment so fast.

"HIDING IN THE UPSTAIRS BEDROOM." Karkat said, shaking his head. "HE WON'T COME DOWN FOR ANY OF US." 

Eridan thought for a moment before answering, and even then he didnt know what he was thinking. "Then I'll hav-ve to go get him." He said, standing. Karkat looked at him, surprised. "Don't wo-worry Kar, I'll hav-ve him dow-wn here in no time." Eridan started towards the stairs. Karkat sat there, perplexed.

"He's in the bedroom on the left." Jake said sleepily from his corner of the couch. Eridan nodded and quietly made his way up the stairs.

Eridan reached the top of the stairs to find that the left door was open a tiny bit. He walked over, silent as a deer, or perhaps a barn owl of sorts, and peeked through the crack. The man he was looking for was curled up on a chair, a laptop open on his lap, he was wearing those odd hetrochromatic shades still and was totally absorbed in his laptop screen. Eridan slowly opened the door, walking inside and sitting on the ground beside Sollux's bed.

"Hey." Eridan said, making Sollux jump. The man turned and stared at him, almost as if he wasn't quite sure how he had managed to sneak in the room. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sollux said, grumpily.

"My name is Eridan Ampora, and I'v-ve come to drag you dow-wnstairs, kicking and screamming if I hav-ve to." Eridan said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

"And who the hell thayth... says I'll let you?" Sollux inquired. Eridan almost smirked, the man had a lisp he kept well controlled.

"I do." Eridan replied, smiling coldly. He mused faintly on that word, coldly, he didn't remember how to smile warmly, or how it felt to be smiled at any other way but coldly, or harshly even. His parents weren't exactly glad to see him, or to remotely have anything to do with him, unless it was about  **them**. Sollux looked at him, or at least in his direction, the shades hid his eyes so Eridan couldn't be completely sure. **  
**

"Fine. If you foolth mutht have me downthtairth I'll come." Sollux snapped, clicking something on his screen and closing the laptop. 

Sollux followed Eridan down the stairs, stopping short of the last step to gaze about his living room.

"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL ARE ALL YOU IDIOTTH DOING HERE?" He screamed, his hands in fists.

"Throwing you a celebration my brother.' Gamzee said, chuckling. Eridan made his way over to the wall and sat on the floor, watching his neighbors with interest. 

Karkat and Jake looked up from whatever they had been doing and silence descended on the gathering. Sollux glared at them, a frown wrinkling his forehead. Tavros, who was on the couch using Gamzee's legs as pillows, rolled over in his sleep. Eridan just sat there, waiting for something to be said.

Instead of breaking the silence though, Sollux walked over and pulled him up, dragging him out the door.

"Which ith yourth... is yours?" Sollux asked, anger still evident in his gruff voice. 

"This one here." Eridan said, walking the scant five feet to his door. He unlocked it and opened it, allowing Sollux to step in first. Sollux stared around the room, standing still as Eridan closed the door and shuffled into the living room, standing still and awkward while he waited for Sollux to say something.

"I like the color scheme." Sollux said, almost smiling, it was a fake smile, and a distant one at that, but still an almost smile. Eridan felt like there were tiny hummingbirds flittering around inside of his stomach. 

"Thanks." Eridan said, and blushed as Sollux started taking off his zipped up hoodie. He wanted to rush the man, and strip off  **all** of his clothes. 

"Jegus, it's hot in here, what do you do, keep the heater on at ninety all the time?" Sollux asked, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I get cold easily." Eridan said, taking off his scarf and over-shirt, it was a bit archiac, wearing an overshirt and a jacket, but Eridan did get cold easily.

"Well, I'm sorry I dragged out of there like that." Sollux said, making himself at home on the single couch. 

"W-well, it seemed like there w-was bad blood betw-ween you and them." Eridan said, putting on some tea. "So I don't actually mind that much." Sollux watched him, fascinated. 

"It doesn't concern you." Sollux said, looking grim. Somthing was off with this man, he felt it deep down, almost as if he had been through hell and back. 

"Anyw-ways, I'm Eridan. It's nice to meet you." Eridan said, handing Sollux a cuppa. 

Sollux took it with a slight almost smile. "I'm Sollux." he responded, sipping it. Sollux noted how Eridan kept his wrists facing away from him, almost as if hiding something.

"W-well Sollux, w-welcome to my home." Eridan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuppa= the british slang term for a random cup of tea


	3. Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Laugh  
> A Smile  
> Haunted Eyes  
> A Tale Untold  
> Words... Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. 111 hits and 4 kudos... Ii'm 20 frackiing amazed. Ii diidn't thiink Ii wa2 that frackiing g00d 0f a wriiter. Thank y0u guy2, thii2 giive2 me 20methiing t0 be pr0ud 0f, kn0wiing pe0ple liike my 2t0ry. Ii h0pe y0u all keep readiing, and keep enj0yiing iit.  
> 20rry iit2 20 2h0rt, ii c0uldn't thiink 0f what t0 wriite. :(

Sollux grimaced, there was no sugar in this tea, but it tasted okay. He watched as Eridan cleared the kitchen. Eridan was humming slightly as he cleaned, and Sollux put his tea on the cup holder.

"Eridan," he called. Eridan stopped and looked over at him.

"Yes?" Eridan asked, wiping his hands on a rag and turning his whole body towards him.

"Could you show me the rest of the place? If you don't mind." Sollux asked, paying close attention as Eridan held his wrist towards his chest. Eridan tensed, panic flicking behind his eyes before he could hide it.

"If you really w-want to see it. There really isn't much to see." Eridan said, putting down the rag and heading towards Sollux.

Sollux stood and walked to meet him, reaching to grab his wrist. Eridan stopped and stepped back, twisting away from him. Sollux instantly regretted it, backing away with a whimper.

"I'm thorry, I didn't mean to." He said, shuffling his feet and staring at his laces. Sollux snaps his head up and rushes up the stairs, sticking his tounge at Eridan who just stared at him, slightly disturbed.

Sollux laughs, and holds his hand. Eridan rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking up the stairs.

"Come on you big buffoon." Eridan said, passing him up, rejecting the hand. Sollux frowned, wonderign how he messed up. He followed Eridan down the hallway, stopping at the last door on the left. "This is my art room." Eridan said, opening the door. 

Sollux looked at everything, his jaw dropping open. "Did you... did you do all of these?" he asked, amazed. 

"I.. yeah. These are all mine." Eridan said, blushing slightly. Sollux could tell there was more to these pictures then Eridan wanted him to know, and he was perfectly fine with that. Eridan could tell him what he wanted to when he wanted to.

"Well, they're amazing. You're really talented ED.. I mean Eridan." Sollux said, slipping and giving him a nickname.

"ED's fine, as long as I can call you Sol." Eridan said, smiling, a bit brighter and warmer than before.

 

Eridan didn't know what the hell was going on, Sollux made him feel so... so warm. He had never felt so warm, ever since  **they** had started hurting everyone he gotten close to.**

He felt himself smile, it felt good to smile. But then he remembered, it wouldn't last, and his smile fell.

 

Sollux frowned as that haunted look returned. He sighed, and followed as Eridan left the room, shutting the door behind him. He felt for words as they walked down the hallway, but couldn't find any. Eridan led him to his doorway, and opened it. 

No one was there, and as Eridan left Sollux standing on his doorstep, the rain covering him as he stood there, Sollux felt tears on his cheek and looked towards the sky. tears for a laugh and for a smile. Tears for untold tales. Tears for unspoken words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramatic irony or foreshadowing? anybody? hehehehe


	4. Angry Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0kay iim 2iick 0f wriitiing 2ummariie2 20 iim g0iing t00 2kiip the 0ne f0r thii2 chapter. plea2e d0nt miind, but ii really ju2t want t00 wriite s0 there miight n0t be anym0re 2ummariie2 ever f0r a whiile. the 2t0ry w0nt 2t0p th0ugh. :)

Sollux wiped angrily at his tears and shook his head, he hated crying. It made his throat close up and his nose get stuffed. And he hated crying for some one he didn't know even more. He growled and walked into his house, shutting the door hard.

He muttered under his breath as Gamzee started blasting that fucking shit he called music. Sollux threw his clothes in the dryer and got some sweat pants on, walking shirtless through his halls. The walls were so freaking boring, the white color jumping at him. He snickered, the owners said that he would have ownership of the property for the next four years, and that he could paint the walls if he wanted to. 

Pulling out some boxes, Sollux smiled slightly, he had painting supplies in here somewhere. He found them in the third box, under memorabilia he would have rather not seen again. Pictures of him with Karkat and his arm around Aradia, the three of them had been inseparable. He blinked and put the picture down, staring at the paint below it, it was golden yellow, like honey and deep forest green. He pulled the paint cans out and draped plastic on the furniture. Looking around he thought about how he was going to color the rooms. 

He stood for quite some time before he was happy with the choices he had made, stripes for the kitchen, checkers for the living room and stairway. upstairs would be zigg-zagg and swirls, alternating in each room. He walked towards the walls, he knew he wasn't supposed to draw the lines, so he pulled out a thin strip of tape, setting it so he didn't have to paint the spot over again. It would take a while, but he really didn't care, he wasn't signed up for classes until the next weekend ended. Plugging in his C.D. player he smiled, and turned it up to full volume, before pressing play and getting out his paint brush.

 

 

Eridan felt bad when the music started blasting over at Sollux's house, and he hoped it wasn't because he had kicked him out so suddenly. He hadn't actually meant to act like that, but he had been tense. He made his way to his cupboards and put up the cups he had washed earlier. He stared at how bare his cupboards looked. He only had two cups, three plates and a single bowl. That was all he had thought he needed, since friends hadn't been part of his plan. Now that he had met his neighbors though, he didn't think it would stay that way forever. He would have to get a matching set of ten or something. 

Eridan shook his head, he didn't need to get anything, it wasn't as if he was actually going to talk to those losers. He tried to keep that thought, but it faded from view as quickly as he thought it, being kicked out of the way by Sollux, his hands in fists, yelling at his friends from the stairs. He hissed under his breathe and muttered as he closed the cupboard, slamming it with enough force to break it from its hinges.

"Fuck!" he yelled as the cupboard clattered to the floor, hitting the plaster counter top and breaking it. He growled and went to get the broom, cursing his stupidity as he cleaned up. 

"Hello?" a feminine voice said from his door way. he had forgot that his door didn't shut all the way, when he had slammed the cupboard the force must have opened it. Eridan stood and made his way to the door, tying his hair back so he could see.

"Yes?" Eridan asked, peering at the young woman in front of him. She was almost his height with blond hair and a scarf. She was wearing a skirt and a kitten shirt. He raised his eyebrow, and looked at the sky. She had an umbrella with martini glasses on it.

"Oh, I'm your neighbor Roxy, I heard a loud crash and thought something was wrong." She said, smiling. 

"Nothing's w-wrong, my cupboard fell and broke my counter top. I can fix it though." Eridan said, looking back her, not returning the smile. She slowly lost her smile and shuffled her feet.

"Well, okay then. We're having pasta for dinner, if you want to come over and have any." Roxy said, smiling again.

"W-we?" Eridan asked, looking around for this second person.

"Oh, my roommates and I." Roxy said. "We have one of the larger apartments so we moved in together."

"How-w fascinating. W-well, it couldn't hurt, since my kitchen isn't exactly food ready right now-w." Eridan said, grabbing his scarf and stepping under Roxy's umbrella, closing the door and locking it. He tried to smile, but it didn't really work out. Forgetting that his hair was tied back, he followed Roxy two doors down. 

He almost gasped, she was right, the apartment was huge, when he had lived at home, Eridan's room could have fit in it twice. And he had a very large room. he closed his mouth forcefully and kept his scarf on, even though Roxy had set hers on a hook by the door.

"Girls! We've got company!" Roxy called, a clattering of footsteps came from the left, where he guessed the dining room was. "This is Feferi, Nepeta and Rose." she said, as the three women stood by the dining room entrance. Nepeta was slender and tall, with green highlights in her dark brown hair, she was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Feferi had on what seemed to be an evening gown and had long wavy black hair and glasses. Rose on the other hand had blond hair and was wearing a business skirt and shirt. 

"Hey. I'm Eridan." He said, tugging on his scarf. "I liv-ve-"

"We know where you live." Rose interrupted, giggling. "You are one of the only attractive freshman students this year. Besides the Strider brothers." She said.

"Nice to know-w." He said, smirking. Nepeta made a laughiing noise and shook her head. "So, w-what about that pasta I w-was offered?" He asked suddenly hungry.

Rose pointed towards the dining room and the girls all filed in, Eridan following close behind.

 

_**(hahahah new pov coming right now!!!!)** _

Karkat smirked as Jake rolled over, draping his arm around him. He shivered as Jake kissed his neck. He stretched and stood, laughing slightly as Jake moaned something about him being mean. He shook his hips, inviting Jake to follow him, and walked out the bedroom door, heading towards the kitchen. Jakerolled out of bed and followed him,  pushing Karkat against the counter. Karkat shook his head and Jake moaned, stepping back. Karkat smiled and took down some pasta for dinner. 

He didn't care how much Sollux hated them at the moment. They had done what they had for his own good. He smiled and poured the pasta into a pot of boiling water. He wouldn't let anybody ruin his time with Jake, anybody.


	5. Flustered Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy with other things, some including romance (novels). But, I hope you like it, and that you don't hate me after reading it, since I plan to be heartless while writing it. Oh yes, heartless.  
> Please be warned, there shall be some descriptions of Self-Harm.

Sollux growled under his breathe, he was done painting and had gotten new rugs and swapped out everything in the house he didn't like. It had been a week since he moved in, and in all that time, Eridan didn't talk to him, and now that classes were back on, they had no time to. He could have dealt with them being busy, but no Eridan had to make it worse, by hanging out with the Strider brothers and having that Roxy girl hanging all over him. Sometimes Sollux would pass him on campus, and Eridan didn't even look at him, he just kept talking to who ever he was with. 

Roxy took him to all sorts of parties, but Eridan stumbled down the walkway alone, drunk and looking miserable. Sollux could see that Eridan didn't like all the attention he was getting, but instead of walking away, he basked in it, soaking it up. Eridan went along with whatever Roxy said, even to the point of kissing either of the Strider brothers. Sollux was agrivated by how much Eridan  **didn't** seem to mind being whored around. Eridan would just say that he didn't want any company when Sollux went to visit, and Karkat wasn't talking to either of them, living with Jake and paying attention to Jake only. 

Sollux had had enough, he decided, and stopped punching his punching bag. He ggrabbed some clean clothes and jumped into the shower, cleaning the sweat from his work out off and down the drain. He got out, dried off and pulled on his clothes, tugging a beanie over his toss-and-tumble hair before looking outside. It wasn't raining, which was an improvement from the last week. He put on his shades and opened the door, walking into the winter evening with a shiver and a groan.

 

Eridan looked at the mirror, the man he saw there wasn't him, it was the person Roxy saw him as. He looked sick, there were bags under his eyes and his skin was pale enough that he could determine exactly how many freckles dotted the area under his eyes, which was saying something, because the freckles were hardly visable usually. He drew his hands about himself, shivering in his short sleeves. He groaned inwardly as blood got on his white shirt.

He sighed, removing his arms from his chest, and looked at his wrists, there were several cuts there, old, new, and some that were healing. He looked away, hating that he had done this to himself, that he had carved lines into his skin. He rinsed off his arms, and bandaged them, wiping away the blood on tiles and sink. He winced as he pulled off his shirt, the material brushing against cuts on his stomach.

He walked to his kitchen, the windows were shut and the curtains closed, so he doubted any one could see inside. He threw the shirt in the garbage, he had more, and it was ruined anyways. He sighed, sitting down in his living room, hugging his knees to his chest. The doorbell rung, chiming gently throughout his home. he tensed, pushing himself up and looking through the peephole. Sollux stood there, huddled against the cold wind. Eridan cursed slightly and shouted for him to hold on, running and grabbing a long-sleeved shirt, and making sure the bathroom was spotless, before opening the door.

"Sollux?" He said, unsure as to why the other man would be standing outside his door.

"Uh... hii. II came to ask iif you had any tea to spare, Ii'm out." Sollux said, glancing at him before looking down.

Eridan's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't exactly believe that, but he sighed and opened the door anyways. "If it's tea you're looking for, wwe should just share the pot I made." he said, stepping from the door to let Sollux in. Sollux quietly ghosted his way pass him and into the living room, where he sat on the chair. Eridan, rolled his eyes, grabbing tow cups and pouring the tea. Sollux excepted his greatfully, sipping it cautiously. Eridan sat on the couch, curling his legs beneath him, and sipped at his tea, watching Sollux and trying not to be seen. 

Eridan sighed into his cup, Sollux was on his third, and didn't seem to be leaving. He had had enough of this silence and cleared his throat. Sollux snapped towards him, jerking his head so that he could see him clearly from behind his shades.

"I knoww that you didn't actually come for tea, Sol, so wwhy the hell did you?" He asked, looking the other man in the eyes. Sollux looked away, sipping his tea.

"II wanted to know why you weren't speakiing to me." Sollux said quietly, surprising Eridan. Eridan ran a hand through his hair, thanking himself silently that he had bought shirts whose sleeves didn't fall down at awkward moments and sighed.

"I don't knoww wwhat you mean, Sol, I havven't seen you around to talk to." Eridan said, frowning. Sollux looked away, and stood, glaring at him. 

"THE FUCK YOU HAVEN'T." Sollux growled at him, startling Eridan. He glinted his eyes, and stepped forward, making Eridan push against the back of the couch. "II'VE BEEN TRYIING TO GET YOUR FUCKIING ATTENTIION FOR A FUCKIING WEEK YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!" 

Eridan flinched and looked at Sollux in disbelief, he hadn't thought Sollux was the type to yell at someone he barely knew. "I'm sorry if I havven't noticed, Roxy was -" he said. Sollux cut him off, growling as he stepped forward and pulled Eridan from the couch. Eridan bushed as Sollux's lips crashed against his, he couldn't think, he couldn't remember how to breath. 

Sollux pulled away, dropping Eridan back to the couch and stepped back, turning towards the door and leaving, his tea forgotten. Eridan just sat ther, dumbfounded, and touched his lips silently.


	6. A Self-Confession

Eridan sat on the couch, slippiing to the floor, his head in his hands. He sighed, slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order. Sollux had kissed him. He didn't understand. But he did, he did understand, because before Sollux had ran away, he had kissed back.

He slowly let the tears slip, he was confused. He didn't understand why Sollux would pick him of all people to fall for. Eridan shivered, the air in the place was cold without Sollux there. He stood, picking up Sollux's forgotten teacup and took it to the sink. He left it there, to dazed to do anything else.

He slowly went to the front door and grabbed his keys, he needed to get out. He opened the door, forgetting his jacket, and shut it, locking ti in a single quick motion. He basically ran to where his car was parked halfway down the street, there was no place in the parking lot for it, and stood next to the door, tears running down his face. He slowly leaned up against the car as he slipped to the pavement, knees hugged to his chest. He didn't care that people could see him. He hardly cared that he was getting his shirt dirty, all he could think was that he had been an idiot. 

He stood after a while and got into his car, shutting the door and turning on the heater. He was freezing, having forgotten his jacket and sat down in a puddle. He turned on his engine, backing out of the parking spot and driving. He didn't exactly know where to yet, but he'd stop when he got there.

Eridan drove for hours, stopping at a clearing above a mountain pass. he took out his phone, marking the place on gps, and sat on a tree stump, sighing. He sat there, thinking as the wind brushed pass him, whispering. He wandered to the edge, and looked down, leanign over the fence. There was a small stream flowing under the fence, and it cascaded beautifully over the edge, free from the turmoil of life.

Eridan touched his hand to the water, taking a deep breath. "I am in lovve." he told the stream, blushing as he said it. The stream continued on its way, gurgling and bubbling over the rocks. He sighed, and sat down, leaving his hand inches from the water as he watched the tiny currents dance over the rocks. "Did you hear me, tiny stream? I said, I'm in lovve wwith Sollux Captor." He shook his head, he talking to a stream. Standing, he looked at the sky, smiling.

"I'M IN LOVVE WWITH SOLLUX CAPTOR!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the wind. It felt good to say. He laughed, his heart dancing in the wind. 

Frowning, he remembered that Sollux was angry with him. He pulled out his phone, flipping through the contacts until he reached Sollux's number. 

'Sol...' he texted, not really sure how he would respond. He sat again, looking over at the stream. His phone vibrated and he looked at it relieved that Sollux had answered.

'ye2' The message said. 

'wwe havve to talk. in person.' he texted back, holding his breath. 

The reply was almost instant. 'when?'

'soon.' Eridan texted back, running his hands through his hair. He stood and jumped in his car, driving way pass the speed limit to reach town. he pulled into his parking space and ran up to Sollux's door, knocking. He was out of breath when Sollux answered. 

"Sol." he said, breathless.

"yeah?" Sollux stammered not really sure what Eridan want.

"I havve somefin to tell you," Eridan said, slipping pass Sollux and gingerly sitting on a chair at the table.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Sollux asked, turning towards him and closing the door.

"Come sit dowwn please." Eridan said, trying to figure out how he would explain his feelings. Sollux crossed the room, sitting across from Eridan.

"ED?" Sollux said, slowly letting his fingertips touch Eridan's across the wood.

"I... I'vve reelized somefin, Sol." He said, interlacing their fingers.

"And that ith?" Sollux asked, his lisp making him wince. He was surprised when Eridan looked up, smiling.

"I'vve reelized, that I lovve you Sol." He said softly. Sollux's face paled, and then blushed, as he smiled. he took off his shades, setting them down on the table so that he could really look into his eyes.

" ii love you too." Sollux said, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the clearing that Eridan goes to is based off a actual clearing I've been to. It sits over the Feather river, and has beautiful streams and tall trees and a tiny wooden fence keeping people away from the edge. I first visited it about six years back, and I knew then that that is where I want my future husband or wife to ask me to be theirs. So I felt as if Eridan should find a place that dear to him too. I hope you like it and can picture the clearing.


	7. A man, A gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, shit happened, I was busy, finals school relationships. Schools over now and so is my relationship but time to finally write this god damned chapter. The story will change subtly from what I first planned but not to much.

"I love you too."

Eridan's heart soared when he heard those four words. He grinned, smiling hugely. Sollux's eyes were beautiful, one a faint red, the other blue as ice. They were perfect. Eridan looked at him, taking in his blush and his messy hair. Everything about Sollux was perfect to him. 

Eridan leaned forward, slowly, allowing Sollux time to run. How he wished Sollux would run, it'd be better. But no, he leaned forward too, kissing him softly. Sollux's hands wrapped themselves around his upper arms, lifting Eridan over the table to settle in his lap. 

Eridan pulled back, smiling up at him, but his face fell at as the door bell sounded. Sollux groaned, nuzzling Eridan's neck. Eridan, pushed at him slightly, slipping from his lap and straightening his clothes. He ran a hand through his hair. 

Eridan looked at Sollux and opened the door, not really surprised to see Karkat glowering outside.

"HEY, OH.... UH... HEY ERIDAN IS UH.... SOLLUX HOME BY ANY CHANCE?" 

Eridan nodded, stepping aside so that Karkat could step inside. He looked back at Sollux, and sighed, slipping outside as Karkat distracted Sollux. He nearly walked right into Jake, who was standing just outside the light. Jake nodded at him, and Eridan nodded back. 

Eridan walked to his door, watching the parking lot. A black sedan pulled in, followed by two black SUVS. He bit his lip,  **they** had found him. He froze, his gaze flickering to Sollux's doorway. He thought quickly, walking in to the middle of the walkway. A young man stepped from the sedan, he was heavily tattoed and his head was shaved. Sollux stepped from his doorway. The young man started walking towards them, his biceps rippling with muscle.

Eridan felt his knees start to shake, but he locked them in place, not wanting Sollux to see his fear. 

"Mr. Ampora." The young man said, nodding at him. "Come with me, you don't want to cause a scene." 

Eridan stayed silent, his eyes wide as saucers. He shook his head slightly, glancing at Sollux. Karkat was standing by Jake by this point, and Gamzee and Tavros were poking their heads out of their door.

The young man signaled someone in the Sedan and a smaller man in a fedora got out, a gun in his hand. The smaller man pointed the gun squarely at Eridan as the young man grabbed his upper arm. 

Eridan pulled away, and the smaller man pointed his gun at Sollux. Eridan tensed, watching the smaller man.

"Come on, your father is angry at you Mr. Ampora." The young man said, grabbing him again and pulling him forward. 

Eridan nodded, letting the man pull him forward and into the Sedan. Before he could speak, the young man nodded slightly towards the smaller man, and Eridan's heart tightened. He heard the gunshot and saw stars as the young man knocked him out. He had messed up again.


End file.
